ss_snarkfandomcom-20200214-history
FaCe ThE StRaNgE/Chapter 13
Text Dally and the buoys went up the green grass hip. The sun was basking shadowly on the vines and the home above was candles and. They knocked on the door but did no one answered because there was a banging on inside. “Whats goin the fuck on in there??” said Dally ceriously… they peeed in the window to see Lupins naked body on top of Tonks. Her pubes were pink and his cock was extronomos because hes part werewolf. He rammered it inside of the pussy and then licked it up… “OMG we are watcheng them fuck,” said Sasuke he was a lil hard cuz like watching porn? “oh tonks oh tonks,” said Lupin, “your pussy jucie tastes like juicy juice,” he said and lapped it up more. It was squirtling into his mouth like a super soaker clause he was good at gave blowjobs… then he got up and started giveng her the anals “SASUKE WAT THE FUCK,” Link said, he moved his hand now a lil and accieditaly touched Sasu’s bonner. He punched him in the dick and was like “THATS FOR BEING A HOMO.” “GAYS,” Dally shouted, “shut UP or they’ll hear us…” Suddenly Lupin cracked his egg towards the window… “What was that??” she sniffed. “omg do you thank someone is watchen us fuck??” Tonks said and put her nips back on. “Yes I do cuz I can smell the erection…” He schot off down towards to the voordeur and tore it open to see students the group by him, he looked down for Sasuke’s big bone and grred… “Fucking you kids paying attention to me and my bitch having sex??” “Shit well this is not a good way to start off…” Dally said, “Sasuke you dombo put your pee hole away ><” Sasuke tucked its penis into his boxers so that it had was well hidden and counted to tell so he became flassid again and the Lupin forgot about it because Werewolfs have short term memary loss. “That’s an aid,” said Dally reliefed.”Listen Lupin put some close on and we’ll talk to ya in a sec…” He went inside and put his Abercrombie t on and some khaki pants and took a fast shower since him and Nymphodora were neuken. “Okay whatchya want?” “We need you to tell Harry that crack is whack and he needs to kill Dumbledore…” Dally said in the long run. “Well shit that’s a big grace to ask,” said Lupin, “Why don’t you aks Snape to kill him?” “My friend Edwad killed him…and his dick ><” said Dally sad, “But we’re not friends any more.” “Hm well what in this for me is?” asked Lupin. “Besides killing Dumbledore we gotta kill Mystique also and we believe soon as we do that’s we its blood in a bath-tub are able remove and placing in small flasks.” Dally manifested and showing some vials, “After drinking that fucking mut’s blood we its powers might reach, and she has to the capacity no matter what become they wants.” “Shit that’s fucked up…” said Lupin, “So Dumbledore is a ass musketier?” “Yes and he’s ruining Hogwarts,” said Dally she was so full of hate, “We sued to think he was a pretty cool dudes but now he’s just a God forgotten fully used up dirty AIDS bin.” “That FUCKER, Lupin pounded his fist against a wall “I can’t believe this… I was like best friends with that guy…” “Well will you help us?” Dally adduced getting on herpes. “Of course I will… I’ll confort Harry about this soon.” They left Lupin’s hotel and welked back to Hogwarts. “Well that was profit,” said Dally. „What were that you are saying no friends with Edward?” said Link connection happened. “Its just we became into a fight,” Dally said, “He has a feelings for me and I turned him down. Ithink he goes to the Dark Side…..” Hiei grred. “This can’t is…” said Link, “Edward were an integer part of our team, without him we have paralyzed. Seriously.” “Just don’t worry about it, gays…” said Dally, she started become annoyed. They dropped shit. “So what do we do now?” asked Hiei. “We wait…” said Sasuke, “Meanwhile I have to go to my room to…. .study…” “By Sasuke!” said Dally. “That masturbator!” said Link and they all laughed and walked adaware… Characters Notes Chapter 13